The most well-known issues among welders today are caused by the welding cable and the welding torch. The welding cable and welding torch together cause numerous problems due to their weight and inflexibility. Typically the whole cable (or part of the cable) is positioned below the elbow height of the welder, which forces the welder to carry the entire weight of the cable during welding. The welder has to compensate the weight of it with the wrist, back and shoulders. In addition, the connection between the torch and the cable is very inflexible. The torch connection thus creates a leverage effect, forcing the welder's wrist into unnatural postures. As a result, the torch and cable cause fatigue to the body in excess of what is desirable.
The welding cables can also be dangerous when they are laid on the floor, creating risk for stumbling. In addition, the welding cable can snag on objects in the surroundings as it is being moved to follow a particular weld path. This can result in a broken weld which may cause the welder to start the weld over, thereby reducing efficiency.
Further, in many cases welders must make an effort when making changes in welding position to adapt the cable to new orientations or positions. In some cases the cable can become bent to an unacceptable degree, which can prevent the welding wire from being fed forward to the weld. This can cause the weld session to be broken which may cause the welder to start the weld over, again reducing efficiency.
Current solutions for wire feeder mobility are not user friendly because the machines are heavy and difficult to move with bodily force alone. In addition, to change settings the welder must walk back and forth to the wire feeder and power source, which is very time consuming and reduces efficiency.
Current solutions to the aforementioned problems include counterbalance masts, in which the wire feeder is attached to an arm placed on the power source. The arm can be rotated 180-degrees by the welder using body force. The arm of these counterbalance masts can lift some of the cable weight, but not all. In some cases the wire feeder is positioned on a boom. The boom is rotatable and the wire feeder is slidable on the boom. The sliding movement is controlled by the welder using body force. In yet other instances a small trolley can be used to support the wire feeder to increase movability and reach and to provide a bigger working space. With such arrangements, however, the welder must drag the wire feeder on the floor using bodily force. These arrangements do not address the issues caused by the cable weight.
None of the current solutions fully address the aforementioned issues caused by current cable and torch arrangements. Regarding the weight issue, current solutions are incapable of carrying the full weight of the cable. Instead, the welder must carry the weight of the portion of the cable connected to the torch. This portion has a tendency to get stuck or to snag on objects during welding. In addition, current counter balance masts are stiff and not very flexible and only rotate in the center; which limiting the welder's movements.
For solutions in which the wire feeder connected to a boom, or where the wire feeder is connected to a trolley, similar limitations exist. Moreover, with the trolley arrangement the wire feeder must be dragged along the floor using bodily force, and occasionally the trolley tilts over or gets stuck to other objects.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system for supporting welding cable, welding torch and wire feeder mechanisms that minimize force applied to the welder's body during welding operations, and that maintain those mechanisms in a compact arrangement to enhance safety and efficiency.